kyarypamyupamyufandomcom-20200215-history
Pon Pon Pon
Pon Pon Pon '''is the third song in Kyary's first Extended Play, Moshi Moshi Harajuku. It became a huge viral hit over the internet, and has been her first song since its debut in 2011. It also had its own single of the same name. It was also Kyary's first Music Video, achieving over 100 Million Viewshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pb3IdLdIc6s, and giving Kyary a humongous amount of new fans. Background and Release The meaning of ''Pon Pon Pon ''seenms to be enjoying the small things in life, and being yourself. It is a bit hard to translate, but the lyrics "Pon Pon Way Way Way" are infamous for the most catchy part of the song, but the words have no meaning in English or Japanese. Pon Pon Pon also has its own single, released the month before Moshi Moshi Harajuku. Lyrics '''English If we skip down at that intersection If we hold our hands and look up the sky in the middle of the city If you wanna seize the chance somewhere in the city It's too fast to cry, gotta move forward, yeah yeah PON PON just spit it out It's no fun if you do nothing at all Wear your headphones get into the rhythm WAY WAY get out of my way PON PON many things are movin'on DON DON I wonder if your feeling is getting stronger? POI POI Who are the bad kids throwing things on streets? Yeah yeah good boys girls, aah You Make Me Happy Every Day PON, Every Time is PON, I wanna ride on merry-go-round, Every Day PON, Every Time is PON, I guess that's no good. PON PON just spit it out It's no fun if you do nothing at all Wear your headphones get into the rhythm WAY WAY get out of my way Pon Pon, Way Way Way, Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon Way Way, Pon Pon Pon, Way Way Pon Way Pon Way Way = Chorus = If we skip down at that intersection If we hold our hands and look up the sky in the middle of the city If you wanna seize the chance somewhere in the city It's too fast to cry, gotta move forward, yeah yeah PON PON just spit it out It's no fun if you do nothing at all Wear your headphones get into the rhythm WAY WAY get out of my way PON PON many things are movin'on DON DON I wonder if your feeling is getting stronger? POI POI Who are the bad kids throwing things on streets? Yeah yeah good boys girls, aah You Make Me Happy Every Day Pon, Every time is Pon, I wanna ride on merry-go-round, Every Day Pon, Every time is Pon, I guess that's no good, Pon Pon, Way Way Way, Pon Pon Way Pon Way Pon Pon Way Way, Pon Pon Pon, Way Way Pon Way Pon Way Way Romaji ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukipu wo shite moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chance ga tsukamitai no nara mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne kuramai susui meshika nai wa iya iya pon-pon dashite shimaeba ii no zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho eddofon agete rizumu ni nosete way-way akete atashi no michi wo pon-pon susumu iro-iro na koto don-don kiteru anata no kimochi poi poi suteru warui ko wa dare? sou sou iikou ah you make me happy every day pon every time is pon merry-go-round mitai na every day pon every time is pon tabun sou nan ja dame desho pon-pon dashite shimaeba ii no zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho eddofon agete rizumu ni nosete way-way akete atashi no michi wo pon-pon way-way-way pon-pon way pon way pon-pon way-way pon-pon-pon way-way pon way pon way-way pon-pon way-way-way pon-pon way pon way pon-pon way-way pon-pon-pon way-way pon way pon way-way ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukipu wo shite moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chance ga tsukamitai no nara mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne kuramai susui meshika nai wa iya iya pon-pon susumu iro-iro na koto don-don kiteru anata no kimochi poi poi suteru warui ko wa dare? sou sou iikou ah you make me happy every day pon every time is pon merry-go-round mitai na every day pon every time is pon tabun sou nan ja dame desho pon-pon way-way-way pon-pon way pon way pon-pon way-way pon-pon-pon way-way pon way pon way-way Japanese あの交差点で　みんながもしスキップをして もしあの街の真ん中で　手をつないで空を見上げたら もしもあの街のどこかで　チャンスがつかみたいのなら まだ泣くのには早いよね　ただ前に進むしかないわいやいや PONPON　出して　しまえばいいの ぜんぜん　しないの　つまらないでしょ ヘッドフォンかけて　リズムに乗せて WAYWAY空けて　あたしの道を PONPON　進む　色々なこと どんどん　キテる？　あなたのキモチ POIPOI　捨てる悪い子はだれ？ そうそう　いいコ　ああ You Make Me Happy Every Day PON Every Time is PON メリーゴーラウンド　のりたいの Every Day PON Every Time is PON たぶん　そんなんじゃ　ダメでしょ PONPON　出して　しまえばいいの ぜんぜん　しないの　つまらないでしょ ヘッドフォンかけて　リズムに乗せて WAYWAY空けて　あたしの道を PONPONうぇいうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいPONうぇいPONPON うぇいうぇいPONPONPON うぇいうぇいPONうぇいPONうぇいうぇい あの交差点で　みんながもしスキップをして もしあの街の真ん中で　手をつないで空を見上げたら もしもあの街のどこかで　チャンスがつかみたいのなら まだ泣くのには早いよね　ただ前に進むしかないわいやいや PONPON　進む　色々なこと どんどん　キテる？　あなたのキモチ POIPOI　捨てる悪い子はだれ？ そうそう　いいコ　ああ You Make Me Happy Every Day PON Every Time is PON メリーゴーラウンド　のりたいの Every Day PON Every Time is PON たぶん　そんなんじゃ　ダメでしょ PONPONうぇいうぇいうぇい PONPONうぇいPONうぇいPONPON うぇいうぇいPONPONPON うぇいうぇいPONうぇいPONうぇいうぇい Appears on * Pon Pon Pon (Single) (2011) * Moshi Moshi Harajuku (2011) * Pamyu Pamyu Revolution (2012) * KPP Best (2016) Trivia * The song is easily Kyary's most popular song out of all of them, accumulating over 100 Million views on YouTube. ** It is also the song that appears on the most albums, its own single, Moshi Moshi Harajuku, Pamyu Pamyu Revolution, and re-appeared on KPP Best in 2016. * The song featured also featured on a TV show episode called "Married to the Blob" from The Simpsons. External Links * Pon Pon Pon (Music Video) References Category:Songs